Stupid Siblings
by Munch-a-Bunch
Summary: Gabriella's parents are out for the day so her and her siblings are her responsibility. with the terrible tyrants running around who does she call to help? Dum Da Da Dum!Troy Bolton! TxG
1. Stupid IHop

Disclaimer: if I owned High School Musical you would hear my name instead of Kenny Ortega's.

"Troy, Troy?" I called into the vague darkness. I had somehow ended up in a dark room. "Troy? Get me out of here Troy! Troy!" I cupped my hands around my mouth and called out again. "Troy! Troy! I need to tell you something! I-I lo─"

Poof

"_Troy, Troy, I love you, Troy don't leave me!_" I woke up to hear the whiney voices of my siblings.

"_Troy, Troy, please save me?!_" the middle child Tommy said. Tommy was 6, Maria was 5, Andrew and Ashley were 7 and the youngest Gabrielle had just turned 3. Basically if I had any say in this I would've stopped at Tommy. I mean a set of whiney twins was enough for me, but to add another boy!?! And add two more after that was unthinkable.

I was snapped out of my daydream by my sibs getting louder with their 'Troy' pleas.

"_Troy, Troy, stay with me Troy,"_

"Ok, enough," I say holding up my hands. "Where's Gabby?"

"She was crying so I gave her Lefty's chew toy." Tommy said. On top of 6 children my parents got a dog. A DOG!

"God damn Tommy." I whined out loud.

"Ooh, you cursed!" Maria said

My parents said I wasn't allowed to curse around the kids but I did anyway. Then I turned to Ashley, "and you didn't have any say in this?" I told her. She crossed her arms and then pointed to her throat. She had been born with a broken voice box so she couldn't talk. She had a little trouble learning sign language.

The reason I asked why she didn't do anything was because she had the most common sense and was a little more mature than the rest. "Ashley, I meant 'you couldn't have done anything?'" she just shrugged her shoulders. I swung my legs out of bed and walked to Gabby's room. She was standing up in her big kid crib **(it's kinda like a bed with bars around it so she doesn't fall off.) **crying and waving her chew toy around. I pick her up and bring her back to my room where the kids had taken over my TV and were watching Spongebob squarepants. I set gabby down in the middle of my bed and suddenly realized something, "where's mom and dad?" I asked. Nobody paid attention to me except Ashley who turned around. She thought hard and started to talk in sign language. I read her symbols out loud, "Mom…a-and…pa-dad went… o-o-out…for…two…weeks…WEEKS!" I yelled. Ashley shook her head and made the symbol again. "D-days, oh." I said. **(I don't really know S.L. so I have no idea if you can mix up the symbols for day and weeks.) **I picked up the phone and was about to call Taylor when I remembered that her family was doing an 'a day in the life' program for some foreign family. Then I realized that the room was silent… the house was silent.

"Timothy, Maria, Ashley and Andrew! Where are you?" I picked up gabby and walked out of the room. "Maria… Ashley… Tommy… Andrew?" I said checking their room. Then I made my way to the living room. As soon as I set foot into the room the stereos blasted a verse from 'Say Ok', by our cousin Vanessa **(how ironic?) **I screamed, gabby screamed, I jumped, and gabby cried. "YOU LITTLE BRATS!" I yelled. They peeked their head through the door way. "Get dressed!" gabby was still crying but I couldn't take it anymore so I put her to stand up on her own. When she realized that I was putting her down she bent her knees and I just put her on the floor. I ushered the kids to their rooms and walked into the girls' room to help them change. Gabby had given up crying and was following me with her thumb in her in mouth. I lifted her onto Ashley's bed and picked out a cute outfit for her. It was a long pink dress-shirt with some beige Capri's. I gave Ashley a pink tank top with some white washed shorts and the same for Maria except her shirt was purple. When I went to the boy's room they were wrestling on the floor shirtless. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I said loudly, "what happened?" they still didn't stop. I had to get on my knees and pry them apart. I lifted Tommy onto the bed and kept Andrew on the ground. "What the heck happened!?" I asked. When I got a good look at them I saw that Andrew had a bloody nose and Tommy had a scratch on the side of his face. I took them by the wrist to the bathroom and made them sit on the toilet cover. "Andrew come here." I told him. He came and I stood on my knees. I gave him a tissue and showed him how to pinch his nose and make the bleeding stop. I told him to sit outside the bathroom door while I cleaned Tommy's cut. "Timothy Montez! What in the word happened?" I asked him while wiping away the blood.

"Andrew started it!" he immediately said.

"Did not!" he shouted walking back into the bathroom.

"Andrew get out!" I said.

"Did Too!"

"Did-"

"Guys just shut up! Andy hold your nose, your getting blood on the floor."

"Did not!" Andy said sounding funny. I quickly put a bandage on his cut and dragged them into my room where the girls were having a tea party on my bed which was soaking wet. "Guys, why is my bed soaking wet?"

"We spilled our tea." Maria said

"Then why does it smell?"

"Cause gabby had to go to the bathroom. And we didn't feel like taking her." I glared at them and then I glared at the bathroom. It was 5 feet… 7 feet tops away from the bed.

"God, Ashley and Maria," I said. I picked up gabby and brought her back to her room. Before I left I gave the boys a stern look, "Don't. You. Dare." Was all I said. They cowered in fear and I smiled. When I went to the girls room I took the phone and called Troy.


	2. Stupid kids

PREVIOUSLY

_I picked up gabby and brought her back to her room. Before I left I gave the boys a stern look, "Don't. You. Dare." Was all I said. They cowered in fear and I smiled. When I went to the girls' room I took the phone and called Troy._

"Troy?" I said,

"Yeah… and this is?"

"It's Gabby."

"Oh, hi," he said his voice becoming softer.

"Yeah, hi." I told him copying his tone. "Hey!" I suddenly said covering the phone mouth piece, "Gabby, don't touch ─_Crash─ _…that." I finished as a lamp crashed to the floor. "Sorry Troy." I said and put the phone on speaker while I cleaned up the shards of glass.

"Looking after the kids today, huh?" he guessed. I sighed and replied,

"Yeah… so listen, I was wondering…if maybe… you could, um… help out with the─"

"Sure thing Gabs. What time do you want me to come over?" he said. I heard a crash and some shouting in the back ground.

"ASAP!" I shouted and hung up. I ran with Gabby to my room and saw Tommy kicking the girls' tea play stuff around. Maria was screaming at him to stop, Ashley was trying to scream but made grunting noises and Andrew was still watching TV. I heard the doorbell ring and I cradled Tommy and Maria under my arms, with Ashley holding Gabby, I walked them downstairs and opened the door. Even though it was 9:30 Troy had a tooth brush sticking out of his mouth, a bed head, a wife beater on and his sweat pants down to his mid boxers. "look decent, there are young eyes watching." I told him. he took his toothbrush and tossed it behind him, fixed his hair with his hands and spit into one of my moms plants.

"Ew," my siblings and I said at the same time. Then Gabby started screaming. Apparently Ashley wasn't holding her right. Troy walked past me and picked up Gabby. I placed Maria and Tommy on the floor.

"Ok, so listen up." I said and all of the little innocent eyes (psh) looked at me, "I am going to take a shower and change. If I come back, and anybody is dead or broken, you won't be able to sit down for a month."

"Yes Gabby." **(Ok I'm getting confused. On the HSM website they spell it Gaby, and for the first movie subtitles it's Gabby. I'm confused) **they said. Before I went up the stairs Troy grabbed my arm.

"Your not serious are you?" he made sure.

"no you just have to scare them a bit." I told him and made my way back upstairs.

NO POV

Unfortunately Tommy heard the 'Scare them a bit part'


	3. Stupid Tommy

_LAST_

_As I made sure Gabby was in her car seat Troy came out and started the car. We drove to the Albuquerque Pizza palace. _

"Gabby! Maria has to pee!" Maria shouted to me.

"Pshew, pshew, Bam, Bam!" Tommy and Andrew shouted making sound affects for their X-men toys.

"Ashley wants to listen to radio Disney!" Maria whined. I stiffly leaned against my chair clutching my arm rest.

"Shut up." I said through clenched teeth. Gabby started screaming just for the heck of it.

"What?" Maria and Tommy asked.

"SHUTUP!!!!!" I screamed. The car was silent and Troy frightened jammed on the breaks giving the car in front of us a good nudge. Gabby changed from screaming to crying. My day keeps getting better and better.

It was a police car.

As the officer walked over to us I started hyper ventilating. Troy rolled down his window and said nicely, "Good afternoon officer." I flicked his hand that was on the steering wheel. "Ow!" he said. And glared at me.

"Registration please." He said in a voice familiar. He was wearing sun glasses making it hard to tell who he was. I opened the glove compartment and took it out. He checked over it and handed it back. "Would you like to tell me," he started and raised his voice to a maximal level, "WHY YOU RAN INTO MY CAR!!!" now everyone in the backseat was crying. Troy was trying to talk.

"I-I-I, she was, I, brake, shout… God damn!" he finished banging his head into the horn.

"Are you gunna awest Gabby?" Maria asked sniffling.

"No Maria, I'm not going to arrest Gabriella." he said.

"Who are you!?" Troy asked sitting up.

"Hi Mr. Danforth." I mumbled realizing it was him.

"Well hello Ms Montez, Mr. Bolton. Now you might want to tend to your kids, their crying like crazy."

"Ok," Troy mumbled. Mr. Danforth started walking away laughing till I realized what he said. I slapped Troy on the arm.

"What?" he asked. We got out of the car and went to the back and had to tell them a hundred times that we were not going to jail.


	4. Pizza Problems

**All of the chapters are on my laptop and i dont get internet acces much so thats basically the only reason why there are _Slow_ updates. srry**

_LAST_

_As I made sure Gabby was in her car seat Troy came out and started the car. We drove to the Albuquerque Pizza palace. _

"Gabby! Maria has to pee!" Maria shouted to me.

"Pshew, pshew, Bam, Bam!" Tommy and Andrew shouted making sound affects for their X-men toys.

"Ashley wants to listen to radio Disney!" Maria whined. I stiffly leaned against my chair clutching my arm rest.

"Shut up." I said through clenched teeth. Gabby started screaming just for the heck of it.

"What?" Maria and Tommy asked.

"SHUTUP!!!!!" I screamed. Troy was frightened and jammed on the breaks giving the car in front of us a good jam. Gabby changed from screaming to crying. My day keeps getting better and better

It was a police car.

As the officer walked over to us I started hyper ventilating. Troy rolled down his window and said nicely, "Good afternoon officer." I flicked his hand that was on the steering wheel. "Ow!" he said. And glared at me.

"Registration please." He said in a voice familiar. He was wearing sun glasses making it hard to tell who he was. I opened the glove compartment and took it out. He checked over it and handed it back. "Would you like to tell me," he started and raised his voice to a maximal level, "WHY YOU RAN INTO MY CAR!!!" now everyone in the backseat was crying. Troy was trying to talk.

"I-I-I, she was, I, brake, shout… God damn!" he finished banging his head into the horn.

"Are you gunna awest Gabby?" Maria asked sniffling.

"No Maria, I'm not going to arrest Gabriella." he said.

"Who are you!?" Troy asked sitting up.

"Hi Mr. Danforth." I mumbled realizing it was him.

"Well hello Ms Montez, Mr. Bolton. Please don't hit anymore cars. Now you might want to tend to your kids, their crying like crazy."

"Ok," Troy mumbled. Mr. Danforth started walking away laughing till I realized what he said. I slapped Troy on the arm.

"What?" he asked. "Hey they're not _our_ kids!" We got out of the car and went to the back and had to tell them a hundred times that we were not going to jail.


	5. Agnorant Andy

**Sorry, school started and the updates will probably come **_Very, Very_** slowly.**

When we got back home I got out some paper plates and cups while Troy brought out the apple juice. We were sitting at the living room table while I was cutting up pizza into squares for little Gabby. Maria was coloring in her book with the pizza sauce while Troy was trying to show Ashley this hand trick. Tommy was eating his pizza vertically some how and had a huge hole in them. Andy was staring at the back of Troy's head mischievously.

He raised his hand with the pizza right above Troy's hand,

"Andy! Don't you dare!" I said but it was too late he slammed the pizza on Troy's head. Everybody −except Troy who was still trying to figure out where the pizza came from and me− were laughing. I stood up.

"Upstairs now." I demanded. Everybody except Andy was quiet.

"Gabby, it was a joke!"

"5…4…" I started

"_Gabby_," Andy whined,

"3…2…"

"Come on Gabs, it was a joke." Troy tried to say,  
"2 ½… 2 ¾ …"

"FINE!" he yelled he got out of his chair and started to the stairs. Suddenly he turned around and took the pizza from Troy's head and threw it at me. When I opened my eyes he had ran upstairs and was peeking from between the railings. I had sauce on my face and cheese hanging from my chin.

"Oooh," Maria started.

"…Andrew timothy Montez." I whispered.

"Yes?" he peeped.

"GET YOUR ASS UP IN THAT ROOM _NOW_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled.

"Gabriella," troy warned.

"Do you see this?" I asked gesturing to my sauce filled face. Andrew was still at the steps with his head through the bars

"I'm… stuck!" he said trying to get his head out. I started walking to the stairs slowly and he nearly gave himself whiplash for how heard he was trying to yank his head out. As I reached the first step he pulled his head out and got scratches on the side of his head. He shrieked and ran to his room. I took my sweet time reaching his room. When I did I opened the door I saw a foot from under the curtains. When I pulled back the curtains he gave a blood curdling scream. I didn't bother touching him but started to count backwards.

"5, 4, 3, 2, ─"

"Gabriella!" Troy came bursting through the door the kids behind him.

"I didn't do anything!" I said, he gave me a look that said 'I'm I really that stupid?'

AT THE POLICE STATION

"Hello 911? I just heard a really loud scream next door where the Montez's are,"

"Do you know if they are there right now?"

"I think their older daughter is there with the little kids,"

"Ok, well send in someone to check it out."

"Thank you bye,"


	6. Scary Storm

_Ding-dong_ the doorbell went. Andy went to run but I grabbed him and swung him over my shoulder heading downstairs.

"Hello?" I asked opening the door while Andy was pounding on my back.

"Hi Gabriella, I got a call from the neighbors saying that they heard a scream."

"It was Andy!" Maria tattled from upstairs.

"Sorry Mr. Danforth," Andy said,

"Officer Danforth," I told him

"Officer Danforth," he said.

"Gabriella, why is your face covered in pizza sauce?" Officer Danforth asked,

"Cause of this little one," I complained. "He screamed when I found hiding behind curtain."

"Ok, just make sure you lock all of the windows tonight, there's suppose to be a major thunder storm tonight."

"Th-thunder storm?" I asked and put Andrew down. He ran upstairs and shut his door.

"Yeah, so be careful, well goodnight. See ya Troy!" he called up the steps and walked out the door. Oh god a thunderstorm. **(So sorry but just pretend that their dad died. In all of the stories he dies in a thunderstorm, because I'm freaked out by them.) ** I walked slowly upstairs.

I remembered the day vividly.

FLASHBACK

I was driving mom and dad to the hospital when a storm broke out. The kids were with a baby sitter and mom was pregnant checking to see if the was a girl or a boy. Mom was lying in the back seat her feet were on the seat in back of my dads chair with her leaning against the door behind my seat. I was driving ok for my first time in a storm I saw a lightning bold light up a hospital far away. I pressed on the gas a little harder trying to make it there faster.

"Sweetie ease up on the gas, your driving in rain, remember?" my dad reminded me.

"I'm fine dad; I'm just trying to get there a little faster, that's all,"

"I know but it's slippery. I'm just trying to protect you and your mother."

"I'm fine!" I snapped. He nodded his head and leaned back. With the hospital getting bigger and bigger I sped up a little.

"Sweetie slow down!" my dad suddenly yelled.

"Wha?" I was able to get out before it happened. I remember seeing a huge blinding flash and hearing a popping noise. The front left tire popped and the car went flying into the side railing. I blacked out having my head hit the steering wheel.

I woke up in a bright room. I had an IV cord strapped to my arm and a bandage around my head. My eyes fluttered open and I saw all of my siblings gathered around my bed.

"Gabby!" they all called. They jumped on the bed and gave me a hug. Maria wrapped her arms around my neck and started crying. Tommy sat on my knees and rested his head on my lap while Ashley was standing by a box in the corner. Andy was sleeping in a chair with a tear stained face. Getting a close look at everyone they were crying marks too.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Gabrielle." Tommy said quietly.

"Who?"

"Mom, had the baby." I unwrapped Maria's arms from my neck and got out or the bed putting Tommy on the edge. I walked over to the box and looked at the baby. She was beautiful, her skin was a little transparent cause of the premature ness and her eyes were a light brown. Dads definitely. I took my attention off of the baby and looked around the room.

"Where is mom and dad?" I asked.

"M-moms in her room." Andy mumbled waking up.

"And dad?" I asked. Everyone looked some where else. "Where is dad?" I asked again. I felt tears prick the corner of my eyes. I walked over to Andy, stood on my knees rested my hands on his shoulders. "Where is dad?"

"You killed him." he said. I heard the door open and a familiar voice speak.

**Sorry for the really long flash back. Will continue in next chapter.**


	7. Scary Storm p2

"You killed him." he said. I heard the door open and a familiar voice speak.

"Gabby! Thank you! You're awake! Don't scare me like that again!" I felt Andy shaking but the realized it was me. "Gabby, are you ok?" I slid my hands from his shoulder. My arms fell limp to my sides.

"Gabby?" Maria whispered. A huge sob broke out in my chest.

"Uh, guys I think it's time for lunch, go tell the nurse." Troy told everyone. They slowly sulked out and I curled up on the floor next to the bed. I started shaking and crying.

"Gabriella," Troy said and he walked over by me helping me up on the bed. He rocked me on his lap while I cry into his chest. "It's ok Gabby, its ok."

"N-no its not! I-I killed my dad!" I wailed.

"It was an accident,"

"So if you're driving in a storm and your dad tells you to slow down, but you don't, you actually speed up and crash, and you kill your dad and its an accident?" **(sorry if no one understood that)**

"Gabi—"

"Wahh!" the cry came from the box on the side of the room. We got up and walked over to my sister. She was moving her mouth around and her face was red from crying.

"Go tell the nurse that she's hungry." I ordered him. he looked like he was going to say something but walked outside. I picked up the baby and rocked her in my arms. I lay back in my bed and held her to my chest.

"Don't worry Gabby, don't worry, were going to take good care of you." I promised her. Her cries softened and she looked at me with her brown eyes. "Gabrielle, wanna know who you're named after? You're named after your da─… your daddy. His name was Gabriel."

"Miss Montez? Your mom is still sleeping so I have a bottle for the baby. You know how to feed her?" She asked. I nodded and she gave me the bot6tle. I lifted her into s proper position and fed her to bottle. That was when I realized it. I just killed this child's father. She will never see her dad again. and it's my fault.

As I remembered I traveled upstairs to my bed and laid donw thinking.

"Gabby!" I called for her. She came bounding into the room and ran up to me. I lifted her up to the bed and held her in my arms. "I'm so sorry baby," I told her.

"Why are you kwiyin?" **(pronounce it as written) **Gabby asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fwine- Fine" I told her.

"Toy say he love you again," Gabby said.

"Did he? Well make sure you keep this a secret, cause I love him back," I whispered in her ear.

"Hey, Gabby!" Troy said popping his head through the door. "My parents want me home soon so I figure I'll help you get them to sleep and then I'll leave." I smiled at him

"Troy if you thought that they were devils when they were awake, wait till you try to get them to sleep."

"AHHH!!!!" Tommy screamed as I chased him trying to get him to brush his teeth. Troy was chasing Andy and Ashley around because they couldn't got to there room Gabby was in her crib and babbling to herself. Maria was making a huge mess in the bathroom getting water everywhere. I really couldn't take it any more. I went downstairs in the kitchen drawer and got out the fog horn dad bought for mom after they had Maria. I walked to the fireplace that had vents in each room in the house, stuck it though the hole and pushed the button. It echoed though the house and everybody stopped. I ran over and picked up Andrew and brought him into the bathroom to brush his teeth and helped Maria wash herself up. Troy got Ashley and Andrew into their rooms and Gabby stopped babbling and went to sleep. I wrapped Maria in her towel and sent her to moms room.

"Troy if you want you could leave," I told him as I pulled one of dads t-shirts over Maria's head.

"Um, ok, I'll stop by tomorrow to see you guys, bye, Bye Guys!" he called to the kids

"Bye Troy!" we all said. I kissed him on the cheek and he walked outside blushing. I went to the room and tucked in the kids kissing them goodnight. I lifted up Gabby and brought her into the room with me. I laid her down next to me and i fell asleep.

I woke up to a knocking on the door.

"Gabby? The storm is scaring us. Can we come in?" I heard Tommy ask.

"Yeah, come in." I told them. As soon as they opened the door lightning flashed and thunder boomed. They all ran in and climbed on the bed. I lifted Gabby so she wouldn't get crushed and we all snuggled up together. Another thunder clap came and we all jumped. I sat up and turned on the lights so that we could watch TV. Just our luck. This was the worst storm in history in Albuquerque and all of the channel were blocked telling everyone to stay inside. **(ok, just for the info there was a huge storm in NJ for hours and thunder every few seconds. I really don't feel like saying each time there was lightning.) **I reached to turn the TV off but suddenly the power went out. The kids screamed plus started moving closer to me. I was trying my hardest to stay strong for them but it wasn't working. I turned on my cell phone and tried to call Troy but the power lines were down.

"Uh, Uh," I said trying to get rid of the nervousness. "Everybody, go downstairs and get your jackets on, the ones with the hoods." Everybody slowly went downstairs and got on their stuff while I carried Gabby. We got all of our shoes on and coats on and went outside to the car. When everybody buckled up I started the engine and gripped the steering wheel with two hands.

"You can do this." I whispered to myself. "come on," I carefully put the car in drive and pulled away from the corner. A bolt of lightning came and that's when I got freaked out. I was hallucinating. The road kept on switching from the road to the road on the way to the hospital. All I needed to do was drive a few more blocks to make it to Troy's house.

A block from Troy's house was when the moment replayed in my head. I could hear my dad yelling to slow down. So I did. It was just in time too. A lightning bolt came down from the heavens and came at the road right in front of the car. I pulled up to Troy's curb and got out the car walking to the front. When I saw the tire I started crying. The lightning bolt was so close to the wheel that it had melted some of the rubber. Realizing I was soaking wet I got everybody out of the car and herded them to the door. Ringing the doorbell I waited until somebody answered it.

"H-h-hi M-Mrs. B-b-Bolton." I said sobbing a little. I got a good look at what Mrs. Bolton I saw she was wearing a nice dress and there were a lot of lights on in the house. "o-oh, I'm sorry for interrupting your party─"

"no, sweetie, don't worry, just bring the kids in," she told me. I nodded my lip while I bit the inside of my cheek.

"W-we could come through the back door,"

"Come on in," she offered her hand to Maria and she took it leading us through the living room. I could just feel people staring at us wondering what a whole herd of kids in their soaking wet pajamas are doing in this house. She led us to the stairs and told us where Troy's room was.

We opened the door to his room and Chad and Taylor there

"Hey, Gabby, what's up?" Troy asked getting up form his spot on the bed and taking the little Gabby in his arms.

"Thunderstorm." I whispered.

"Oh, ok, it's going to be ok," he told me.

"No," I told him shaking my head, "its not."

"Why?" he asked "hey, Taylor take Gabby for a sec I gotta see something," he said giving Taylor the child and walked with me downstairs. "Gabby, what's up?" he asked as I pulled him by his hand to the front door, "its raining outside." He said like it wasn't obvious. I opened the door and for the first time I ignored the thunder and lightning I dragged him right to the front of the car and pointed at the wheel sobbing.

"What the heck happened?" he asked staring at the melted tire.

"lightning." I whispered.

"Oh, Gabby," he said his voice dripping with sympathy. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. Now both of us were soaking wet. Suddenly we both saw a lightning bolt that turned the night into day. The street lights went out and one by one the light in every house went off leading down the street. I pulled myself closer to Troy waiting for the thunder that was sure to follow. It was so loud I screamed and felt myself collapse. I covered my ears because the thunder was echoing over and over through the sky and through my ears.

"DAD!" I shrieked ad called his name over and over again, "I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!" I screamed without stopping. I felt Troy try to help me up but I fought him of and kept screaming. I screamed until I felt my lungs feel like they were going to burst. Troy tried to pick me up this time but I wriggled out of his grasp. My ears were ringing and I opened my eyes not knowing that I closed them. Everything was blurry and spinning. I saw Chad and Taylor running over to us and I couldn't hear anything. I remember collapsing into Troy's arms and blacked out.

**Is ending it in the next chapter too soon?**


	8. IMPORTANT AN!

I changed my pen name for xXGabbyXx to Scared-Of-Love


	9. Horrible Headache

My ears were ringing and I opened my eyes not knowing that I closed them

_My ears were ringing and I opened my eyes not knowing that I closed them. Everything was blurry and spinning. I saw Chad and Taylor running over to us and I couldn't hear anything. I remember collapsing into Troy's arms and blacked out._

I was in a car driving along as familiar road in the darkness. I looked in the passenger seat and I saw Troy. But when I blinked the face changed to Maria, Tommy, Andy, Ashley and Gabby. I tried to turn on the headlights but they wouldn't work. When I finally got them on I saw the car swerve to the right and it hit someone whose face I saw as soon as they turned around. Dad.

I bolted upright in the bed that I was in and looked around I saw Troy's head peeking out from in front the foot board **(opposite headboard) **and he was playing video games.

"Powers back?" I asked my voice croaking as I realized my throat was sore.

"Gabriella!" he said happily and walked over to me. Troy bent over to give me a hug and I wrapped my arms around his neck burying my head in his neck.

"Sorry for how I acted last night." I whispered

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. My mom just said that you were having strong flashbacks and the storm wasn't helping much." He said and got on the bed next to me.

"Where are the kids?"

"All of them except Gabrielle went to the park. She cried herself to sleep last night and it looked like she was having nightmares. That storm… really… did… a number on her," he started slowing down when I ran out the room. I checked his parent's room and saw her in the middle of the bed with pillows surrounding her so that she wouldn't fall off. I picked her up and brought her back to the room with me. I felt her adjust herself so she was more comfortable draping one of her arms on the other side of my neck. When I was back in the room Troy was sitting on the bed and had moved the TV up so he could lay down and play his game.

I plopped myself next to him and stared at the game. It was _Grand-Theft Auto _with all of the shootings and stuff. I put Gabby down next to Troy and went to the playstation2. **(I'm a girl; I have no idea at al if the said game is available on PS2)** He didn't wasn't the new ones because the old ones had better cheaper games. I pressed stop on his control pad and put in sonic the hedgehog game. He stuck his tongue at me as I took the control pad from him. I chose my favorite character the girl one and got ready to beat his record again.

I was on level 47 when his record was level 52. Gabby was squirming around and Troy picked her up and cradled her on the inside of his arm. She still wouldn't stop moving. I paused the game and took her from Troy. I walked her around the room but instead of squirming she started crying. I bounced her in my arms and hoped she would settle down.

"Hey, try this," Troy told me over her cries. He stood on a stool in the closet and got something from the top shelf. When he brought it down it's was a tiny teddy bear that was holding a tiny bible. It looked like he was covering a speaker part of it and when he placed it on Gabby's chest it started playing music

_Clap your tiny hands,_

_Clap your tiny hands,_

_Clap your tiny hands for joy,_

_Jesus loves to hear, little children sing,_

_Clap your tiny hands for joy_

**(My mom use to sing that for me when I was younger.)**

Gabby's cries softened and her little eyes opened to look at the bear. She smiled at me showing her little teeth.

"Aww, that's so cute!" I cooed to the bear.

"Yeah, she can keep it. I really don't use it anymore."

"I kinda realized that, your 17."

"Abiella, hun-gy," Gabby told me.

"Hey, Troy do you have anything for her to eat?"

"Ice cream?" he cluelessly said. I glared at him.

"Oatmeal, porridge, stuff like that." I told him

"Porridge?"

"Ugh!"

I grabbed him by his shirt collar and brought him downstairs with my sister in tow. I went into the kitchen


End file.
